marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Two-In-One Vol 1 86
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** ** * * * Locations: * ** *** * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Farewell, My Lummox! | Writer2_1 = Tom DeFalco | Penciler2_1 = Ron Wilson | Inker2_1 = Chic Stone | Colourist2_1 = George Roussos | Letterer2_1 = Jim Novak | Editor2_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis2 = Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Girl are going out on a date and have left their son Franklin in the care of the Thing for the evening. As Ben entertains his godson from the evening the pair are eventually interrupted by the arrival of the Impossible Man and his wife the Impossible Woman, much to the Thing's dismay. The two imps are happy to announce that they have started their own family, introducing Ben and Franklin to the Impossible Kids. The Impossible Man and Woman ask to use Reed's computers to find a new world to live in. The Thing reluctantly agrees to watch the Impossible Kids do so. The Impossible Children prove to be more trouble than their worth, especially when one of the children tags along with Franklin to watch television, influencing the others by what is seen on TV. Eventually, the Impossible parents find a suitable world -- which they dub Pupppup II -- and take leave with their children, much to the Thing's relief. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes 'Time Runs Like Sand!' * The Sandman and Hydro-Man were merged into the Mud-Thing back in - . * The Sandman gives his name as Flint Marko in this story, but this is actually an alias. The origins of this alias is explored in which also provides an expanded look into Sandman's past that are only glossed over in this story. That story states that the reason why Marko was expelled from school was not because of gambling, but because he assaulted his coach. The story also states that the reason why Marko allowed himself to be arrested was in the hopes of reconnecting with his estranged father Floyd Baker. The differences between the two stories could be chalked up to the fact that the Sandman is amending his recollection in order to gain the Thing's sympathy. * The Sandman states that he got his powers thanks to the testing of a "nuclear device". states that it was a nuclear bomb test, while states that it was a nuclear reactor exploding. states that Baker was affected by radioactive waste. That said, the exact source of the Sandman's powers is considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * The Sandman goes the various heroes he fought in the past. He first battled Spider-Man in , the Human Torch in , Fantastic Four as a team in , the Hulk in , and Machine Man in . * The Sandman actually makes a legitimate effort to reform starting this issue. This lasts until his old Frightful Four ally the Wizard uses his ID Machine to turn him back into a criminal in . 'Farewell My Lummox!' * The Impossible Man created his wife back in . * The Impossible Man and Woman are seeking to find a new world because the Impossible Man allowed Poppup to be consumed by Galactus in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}